


Something Special

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar, Young Jeannie, Young Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Day Two of the Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar - A flashback to young Matthew and Jeannie.
Relationships: Matthew Cuthbert/Jeannie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kindred Spirits Advent Calendar





	Something Special

Matthew checked his pocket again, he'd been unable to stop himself from feeling his pocket every few minutes. What was in his pocket was very special and he couldn't risk losing it. He just hoped she liked it.

Michael had found it for him, on his last trip to Charlottetown, Matthew had asked him to look for something special, and Michael hadn't asked him why, had simply asked what he meant by something special.

"Different. Something you wouldn't see everyday."

Michael had returned with something that looked far too delicate and fancy to be seen anywhere in Avonlea. Matthew had been positive she would be enchanted by it, now as he neared the schoolhouse...he was losing his courage. What is she hated it? What if she laughed? He pictured Jeannie in the corner of the schoolhouse with her friends, all of them whispering and giggling behind their hands. His stomach twisted in knots as the image.

No...Jeannie wasn't like that. She never made fun of people, never laughed at Matthew, unless he tried to make her laugh.

He climbed the stairs, opened the door and went to the peg, hung up his coat, scarf and hat, then he entered the classroom. Feeling in his pocket for her gift, Jeannie was huddled with her group of friends at the front of the class, he walked by her desk and taking a breath for courage, placed the button on the lid of her inkwell, where she would be sure to see it. Then he sat at his desk and pulled out his books, looking down, terrified to see her reaction when she found it. He was sure she would love it, it was a mother of pearl button with just a shine of pink and blue when you moved it around, but what if she didn't want him giving her a gift?

Later that day, as they were being dismissed for lunch, he was closing up his books when something small and white was dropped onto his pile of books. He looked up and saw Jeannie smile at him before continuing on to eat with her friends. He picked up the small while square and opened it up, finding it was a handkerchief, folded up around a note. In the corner of the hankie the letters M.C. were embroidered in blue thread. The note simple said "Merry Christmas."


End file.
